


As It Was

by mildconnotations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Guilt, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Married Couple, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Self-Indulgent, Strained Relationships, Venice Incident (Overwatch), domestic life, fallout between gabriel and Jack, gabe is readers husband, gabes in love!, making fun of moira, mutual misery, obligatory Hozier title, reader hates their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildconnotations/pseuds/mildconnotations
Summary: You and Gabe were picture perfect. Perfect agents, perfect lovers.Until the Venice incident; until the world knew about Blackwatch.It had been weeks. Five months— maybe six; you stopped keeping track after the tenth week. He wasn’t the same. He never went back to normal.You reminisce about old times. Good and bad.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Anything bolded and italicized is a thought! This is purely self-indulgent.
> 
> Enjoy!

You and Gabe were picture perfect. Perfect agents, perfect lovers. 

Until the Venice incident; until the world knew about Blackwatch.

It had been weeks. Five months— maybe six; you stopped keeping track after the tenth week. He wasn’t the same. He never went back to normal. 

••

You weren’t a field agent. You could fight, but the combat was never your style. Sitting in a cozy office with a cup of tea and a comfy chair is much more enjoyable. Gabe loves— _loved_ —your office. He’d lie on the couch across from your desk playing with the small trinkets you had lying around. On days he didn’t have missions with Blackwatch he would wait hours for you to finish your work. Just so the two of you could arrive home together. 

You and Gabriel met by chance; a Christmas Charity Gala was thrown for various high ranking Overwatch Agents. You were the Director of Finance at the time, and, unfortunately, friends with Jack. He was insufferable, poking fun at your lack of work-life balance, as Christmas Carols were played through the loudspeakers of the venue. You had excused yourself to refill your drink once the conversation floated to your love life.

“Excuse me!” You half-shouted over the music to the man in front of you.

“Oh! Sorry— my bad.” He said.

Then he turned to face you. A goofy smile on his face. Short black hair. Tan skin, littered with scars.

You were doomed from the start.

••

Gabriel began dating you that summer. You had to admit, he was a gentleman, he’d give you his coat when it was chilly, he’d walk you to your door after date nights, he’d even visit you at work— in your office.

And he was funny. 

Every day you’d find yourself doubling over in laughter. Your hand was clasped over your mouth as you tried to stay quiet in the coffee shop you and Gabe visited too often. You clutched your coffee cup while you attempted to catch your breath. The words exchanged afterwards were littered with your soft giggles.

When you calmed down you looked at him from across the table.

His eyes were downcast.

“Is something wrong?” You asked

He frowned.

“I think I,” He closed his eyes and inhaled. 

He exhaled, ”I think I’m in love with you.”

Oh. _Oh_. **_Oh._ **

Still clutching your coffee, your eyes locked with his, ”I think I’m in love too.”

••

You walked around your shared apartment. Looking into each cupboard that lined the kitchen walls.

**_Where is it?_ **

Your eyes drifted to a matte black mug sitting on the sitting on the shelf above the sink. It was Gabe’s favourite mug.

It was _his_ mug.

••

Gabriel proposed three months after your promotion to Director of Internal Affairs; he proposed after two years and six months. 

You were spending the night indoors. Gabe had ordered some burgers from the fast-food chain a few blocks down, while you made some hot chocolate. A cheesy Christmas movie played on the television. 

You walked into the living room with two steaming cups. You smiled at the sight of Gabriel's beaming face as he sat on the couch. 

You handed him the mug; his mug, but, instead of taking a sip, he set the mug down on the coffee table in front of him. 

He stood, hands buried in his pockets. You eyed him suspiciously.

“Gabe,” you whined, ”Sit back down.”

Gabriel smiled a little harder, he pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his sweatpants.

He exhaled, then dropped to one knee. He pulled a small box from his pocket.

Your jaw was on the floor.

He looked at you with a confident gaze as he opened the ring’s box.

“Will you—,”

“I do. Fuck— Gabe. I do.”

He slipped the ring on your finger as the television cast a soft white light on both of your faces.

Neither of you knew that would be one of your last days off. 

••

You made coffee— you didn’t know why. Maybe you wanted to be awake when Gabriel finally got home. You never went home together anymore. 

You haven’t talked in days. 

You took a sip of coffee from his mug while staring at nothing in particular.

••

The night of the Venice incident was a quiet one. You were catching up on work when Jack called you. You left your apartment almost immediately. 

Waiting for Blackwatch’s dropship to arrive was hell.

You paced. You paced, while Jack attempted to soothe you.

_“I’m sure he’ll be fine,”_ Jack would tell you.

**_Bullshit._ **

Of course, he’ll be fine when he arrives. Gabe was a soldier. An amazing one at that.

But the media coverage the incident had already garnered was huge. Overwatch’s image was practically ruined. You knew the organization would punish him one way or another.

You inhaled as you saw the dropship arrive.

The worst part was that it was your job to sort it out. 

_“The Director of Internal Affairs,” Gabe had said when you first got your promotion, ”Sounds Pretentious.”_

You knew what Gabriel’s punishment was.

Overwatch would force the two you through this mess together.

The dropship landed. You fidgeted with your wedding ring. 

••

You heard the door unlock as you finished your coffee. Gabe was home.

Gabe was _finally_ home, you were relieved.

You walked over to the entrance, you had no reason to. Most nights he came home while you were asleep. Days kept getting longer; work got more excruciating. Your office at Overwatch HQ was becoming less cozy and more cramped. The walls were closing in, so, you opted to work from home. 

“Hey.” You shot a lazy smile at Gabe.

He shrugged off his coat, “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Yeah.” Though you seemingly agreed with him, you didn’t budge. You took his coat and hung it on the coat rack. 

God, you just wanted to talk to him.

You sighed. “It’s getting cold.” 

“Yeah, it’s almost Christmas.” 

Gabriel walked to the living room and sat on the couch. You sat on the other end.

**_When did we become so distant?_ **

Both of you sat in silence waiting for the other person to speak.

Gabriel was staring at his own reflection on the black television screen.

You fiddled with your hands.

“How was work?” Gabe asked, in a weak attempt to fill the silence.

You didn’t respond immediately

**_Work was horrible. Suffocating. Every time I write a press release, or read a document, or— hell— even talk to Jack I feel like I’ll—_ **

“I’m sorry.” Gabe turned to look at your face.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. Every time I look at you, I just— I only see how miserable you are.” He clenched his jaw.

You avoided his gaze.

“Look at me,” He called your name. His voice was cracking, ”Please— Jesus christ—If I hadn’t made that stupid mistake of— fuck— of shooting some irrelevent Talon figurehead, we’d still be talking. We’d still be talking like we used to.”

_We’d still be talking like we used too_

Gabriel huffed. He held his head in his hands. You knew he was trying not to cry.

 _You_ were trying not to cry.

You moved closer to him and placed a hand on his back. You hoped that it helped in soothing him.

“Gabe,” You wanted to sound strong, instead, your voice cracked, tears were falling from your eyes. “Gabriel, you could never make me feel miserable.”

Gabriel let out a shaky breath. He always hated it when you cried. 

  
  


You took his hand and continued, ”We both know that things can’t be the same.”

His thumb drew circles on the back of your hand, you calmed down. “But," You paused, "some things haven't changed. Jesse still wears those ridiculous boots, and— and Genji is still as brooding as ever. Hell— even Moira's stayed the same,” you let out a nervous laugh, “She’s still as cynical as ever!”

Gabriel laughed with you, ”Hey! those are my agents you're talking about.” 

He squeezed your hand. You took a deep breath, “Gabe, I can’t imagine what’s happening with you and Jack. And I know you’re busy, I’m busy too. Things have been really messy lately.”

You got closer to his face, ”But I miss you. A Lot. And I want to be there for you.”

He looked into your eyes.

“You know _I_ should be the one sucking up to _you,_ I made the decision that made your life a living hell.”

You groaned,” I always knew you were competitive but, I _never_ expected this.”

The house had gone silent.

Gabe started, “Yeah. Me and Jack aren’t doing so well.”

Your lips pursed, Jack was Gabe’s best man at the wedding. 

“I’m so sorry, Gabe.”

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

You both knew he was lying. 

You hummed, attempting to abandon the topic of Jack, “When was the last time we were in a room together?” 

Gabe scoffed,” Wow— now that I think about it—has it really been that long?”

You Kissed at his jaw, ”I missed you, Gabe.” 

You felt a rumble at the base of his throat. 

“I missed you too, you know.” You saw him glance at his, now forgotten, mug on the coffee table. “Jesse won’t stop asking about you; I think he’s got a crush,” Gabriel continued, "I think of you a lot— at work, I mean."

You laughed, “I think of you too,” You laid your head on his chest, feeling content with listening to his soft breaths, “all the time.”

You looked up at him, “Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“I really want things to go back to normal.”

He held his breath, ”I know.”

You placed your head back onto his chest, “But, I think we’ll be okay. I’m okay with this.”


End file.
